The system of the present invention performs quantization or analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion of an analog waveform. Of importance is that the system works in real time (e.g., continuous) and operates with analog input signals with over one gigahertz bandwidth. The system accepts both unipolar and bipolar video waveforms. Further, the system includes parallel output channels such that further circuitry to be employed with the system operates with reduced bandwidth. For "N" output channels the effective bandwidth of each channel is reduced to 1/N times the bandwidth of the input signal.
The system has multiple utility when quantization or A/D conversion is required, i,e., for communication systems, radars, and systems in general which employ digital processing or digital computers from analog inputs.